Sacrifice
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Sequel to 'New Different Guardain.' as Wolf and Tyler are captured by the Pure Ones, they must fight, and survive, to return to their loved ones, and the Great tree of Ga'Hoole
1. The Horrible Capture

**Chapter 1: The Horrible Capture**

**(3****rd**** Person P.O.V.)**

Two brown bolts of feathers shot away from the Parliament hallow, and flew towards the cry for Tyler's head. While the two grew closer and closer, you could easily identify the two owls by their fighting apparel and that is what reflected their personalities. One was brown with a white underside, who had battle claws on his talons, with two swords under each wing, with his entire topside of his wings holding modified weapons; known as guns. This owl had adorned armor that covered his head and chest, and this owl was known as Wolf. The other owl was brown with black spots on his wings, with a white line moving down the center of his body. He had a modified combat knife that was meant to be used the same way as a sword, with a single piece of protection covering his chest, and this owl was known as Tyler.

As they circled around the tree trunk that had been in the way, the two friends came face to face with twenty or so heavily armed owls, with glowing red eyes. Unfazed by the superior force of owls, the two flew towards the center, with Tyler to the lower right, with Wolf in the lead, above Tyler to the right.

Tyler flew off at an astonishing fast speed, and brought his knife across the chest plate of one of the owls, releasing a flurry of yellow-white sparks. At the same time, Wolf was barreling through the many owls in his way, quickly pulling strings attached to his talons, and multiple gunshots went off, instantly wounding, and killing a few of the dark owls. A single owl with an even darker mask, with red feathers on his back and a lacking of the viscous red eyes, made him seem all the more fearful.

Tyler shouted to his partner, Wolf, "THEIR ARMOR IS HARDER TO BREAK! AIM FOR THEIR EXPOSED BODY WITH YOUR WEAPONS!

While spinning and letting out the rest of his ammunition and mortally wounding five owls in the process, and shouted back, "ROGER THAT!"

With a grunt, Wolf angled his wings and tail feathers and spot back into the thick of battle, and caught a glimpse of a dozen fully armed guardians flying to aid them in the fighting. Wolf turned his attention back to the fray and as he flew by an owl who's back was to him, he brought his battle claws to bear and yelled, "YAARRRR!" and sliced them down the length of both its wings, pulling out a few feathers in the process. The owl screeched and faced its assailant, and sliced at Wolf's chest with some battle claws, but had no effect due to his chest armor.

Tyler was faring worse, since he hadn't armed up quite as much, and had less than moderate armor to protect him. He had downed more than six owls, and wounded a few more, but they didn't die, or go down without inflicting their own inflictions back. Tyler brought his Knife down on the closest owl, and dismembered its wing, causing it to fall out of the air like a brick. Before the owl had descended to its death, it defiantly threw its weapon, a short sword, at Tyler, and cut off a few primaries in its deadly ark.

Just as the heavily armed and armored Guardians could assist their best owls, a loud, ear splitting scream cut the air; and a powerful and commanding voice shouted, "STAND DOWN, TYLER! OR THIS GAURDAIN SHALL DIE!"

All of the owls turned to face the voice, and all fighting ceased, if momentarily. The owl that had slipped by earlier was hovering in midair, and holding an owl that had brown feathers, with white feathers under the wings, and this caused both Tyler and Wolf to gasp. The latter murmured, "Spot…"

Tyler sighed, and threw his knife down, where it landed perfectly in the ground with its handle sticking up, and Wolf did the same with his battle claws, and flicked his talons; they landed next to Tyler's weapon, and then Tyler removed his chest plate, and dropped it, and when it hit, it bounced over to the area his knife was. As the malicious owl flew down, still holding Spot, he stated, "Good…" he snapped his head to the six remaining owls and said, "Pure ones secure him. We will be taking this one," he looked down at Spot, "as coverage for our victory."

Wolf flew towards the owl, but two of the wounded, but still battle ready owls stopped him, and the Pure One leader said, "tsk tsk tsk… we wouldn't want anything to happen," and he squeezed his talons into Spots wings, causing her to cry out, "to this young owl, now would we?"

When Wolf looked down into Spot's eyes, he could see the tears brimming in her eyes, and he shrugged his shoulders. A few moments later, the spent gun armaments on his wings slid off and fell down, and he pulled off his helmet and dropped it as well, not caring to what happened to it, and said with a trembling voice, that contained both hatred and fear, "Take me instead."

The Pure one leader said, "And why should I accept this… request?"

"She's my mate," he glanced down towards her eyes, and saw her eyes take a look of shock, and she started crying, "and I would be of more use than her…"

The Pure one leader chuckled, said in a menacing voice, "Very well…" and he released his grip on Spot, who fell towards the ground, and at last moment opened her wings, and glided roughly to the ground. She looked up and saw the leader swoop and grab Wolf by his wings.

After a brief few words, The Pure One vanguard flew over towards the sea of Hoolemore, and back towards St. Aegoluis, with three of the leader's troops securing each prisoner. Spot watched them fly away until they were mere specks in the distance, and looked back down, and saw she was beak to beak with Wolf's mask. She grabbed it in her wings, and pulled it to her chest, and started sobbing loudly. The one she loved had just been taken, and had done so willingly, that he lied about them being mates. What made her cry even harder was he loved her enough to call her his mate…

* * *

><p><strong>(Tyler's P.O.V.)<strong>

We had been being dragged along by the Pure ones for hours. As I looked over at Wolf, I could see him looking at me, and I saw him pull his wing back ever so slightly, and I saw a silver veil of a sword… the same sword he always took in a pair that was strapped under each wing. He tilted his beak down, and when I looked down, I saw him point a single talon at his wing, and then at me. _Ok, great going Wolf. You got a plan already…"_

I nodded, and I saw him reach up with both his talons, and grasp each hilt with his claws. When he pulled his wings to his body, the two owls on the edge of his wings lost their grip due to his sudden movement, and the 4 holding his inner wings loosened their grips. As Wolf spun right, he brought his sword up to the ones on his left side first, and cut one directly under the gizzard, and the other had a few of his primaries cut off. The Pure ones holding me loosened their grips as they watched the scene unfold, and their leader spun around and barked at the top of his voice, "GRAB HIM, DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

I used this moment to pull my wings to, and I came completely free, but the Pure one troop closest to my wing was wearing his battle claws still, so it cut my wing and caused some of my feathers to be yanked out. As soon as I felt I was safe, I flapped my wings, trying to ignore the throb in my shoulder, and flew towards Wolf, and he flew toward me also. When we had reached a few feet of each other, he flipped his wing, so his talons were up, and I reached my claw out as he let go of a short sword, and I grabbed it. We both arched in an '_S_' and me in the middle in our circles. I yelled out, "SIERRIA TANGO ROMEO INDAINA KILO ECHO!" **(For those that don't know the phonetic alphabet of the military, -STRIKE!-**

Wolf nodded, and we both swooped in and took the wings off a Pure troop each, leaving four, five including the leader, alive. What I failed to see however was the leader to fly out and sink its claws into my wing, and I yelled out in agony, "ROMEO ECHO CHARLIE OSCAR VICTOR ECHO ROMEO!" **(-RECOVER!-)**

I swooped up the best as I could as he let go of my wing, and I arched to Wolf, looked at me and saw my bleeding wing, and zoomed towards me. I made a move like I was throwing my sword down, and so did Wolf, except he did throw his, I flapped my wings and angled my tail, and so did wolf, and we flew belly to belly, and I quickly sheathed his sword as I heard a plop as his sword his the water. I brought my wings in close to my body, and Wolf flew over me and grabbed each side of my body with his claws carefully and gasped out, "I'm… sorry t-that… we could-dn't w-win…. Tyler! W-W-We have… finally… lost." I felt him fluff all his feathers up, and I knew he was concealing his now, single gift from Spot, beneath his feathers.

When Wolf turned us around, we saw the angered face of The leader, with his last four troops hovering behind him, "Seeing as you are finally incapable of fighting, we can resume our journey…" his voice dripped with rage, but he remained calm, and sounded even more ominous as he said, "I will have some things planned out for you when we return to St. Aegoluis."

I felt my feathers tighten around my body, as we followed the last of the strike force back to wherever we were going.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nyra's P.O.V.)<strong>

_I remember when I didn't need to preen my feathers… well I still don't, but it is the best thing to do to pass time…_ I silently mused as I was preening my feathers so that their regular sheen of beauty was transformed into a glossy white glow. I was expecting to hear the hymn of Kludd and his returning troops any moment know, but all I heard were a few unfamiliar Screeches in the air, and my sensitive ears picked up the sound of six wings beating towards the opening to the throne room. I gasped when I saw Kludd fly in, with two severely wounded owls flying behind him, and 4 of the honor guards fly in behind them. I looked behind them, trying to see the rest of the honor troops, but saw none, so I looked towards Kludd and saw the fire in his eyes as he looked at the two wounded owls. He ordered, "Secure those two to the ground, one on each wing. Stand on them if you have TOO!"

I cleared my throat, and when he looked at me with those fiery eyes, I wilted back a few inches, and I instantly saw his gaze turn to one of remorse. I tilted my head to one side and asked, "Where are the rest of the troops? I thought you took a few dozen."

He store into my eyes, and I saw the fire return ever so slightly, "We ran into unexpected trouble… the rest are dead."

My eyes widened in shock, and I asked, "How many guardians attacked you? And how did they do it."

As I heard Kludd open his beak, one of the other two owls said, "We killed them, just the two of us, against how many did you say… a few dozen? More like a few dozen rooste- AHHHH!" Before he finished, both the honor troops squeezed his wings with their talons.

After their outburst, I felt myself grow hot in the face, and I stood up and was about to inflict pain on them for such a humiliation, but the pain flared up in my wing again, and I groaned, and I asked, "What will be their punishment?"

"That is for you to decide dear." Kludd said as he walked towards me, and stopped when he was a few feet from me. We both looked at the two owls again, and I saw the one with brown feathers all over his back, his eyes flashed gold for a few moments, and I could see his form start to tremble, and his body seemed to fold and move about like a reflection in moving water.

"Not yet Wolf! Don't do it!" Tyler hissed at his companion. I barely saw it, but for a brief second, he looked like the pictures that depicted how an Other would appear. When I looked over at Kludd, he seemed to have not seen what had happened.

"You, Tyler, what did he just attempt?" Kludd asked, venom dripping from his beak, metaphorically speaking.

"…" He spoke not a word as he glared at us. When I shifted gaze to the strange one, I caught his gaze as his eyes were narrow, with his irises a deep gold; giving me the feeling of a stalked animal.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outillisa's P.O.V.)<strong>

Spot and I had been sitting by the spot that held our loved ones gear, and after Spot had told me the story of the capture, I had broken down just as Spot had. Both the king and queen had come to counsel and calm us each down until we had subsided to small sobbing fits, but it did nothing to quench the aching in our hearts. Our friends, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, Romone, Sarillia, and a few other of Spot's friends had come by to keep us company, but the rising sun threatened to end our silent mourning. We had a few moments before first light, and then we would be at risk of being mobbed by crows.

"I still remember Wolf saying how we were mates… if only I h-had been more c-c-careful… he w-w-would still b-be here…" Spot then let out a mournful moan of grief and I pulled her into a hug and said after I had stifled my own sobs, "we should be getting back to our hallows… we will get t-them back… one night."

When I pulled away, I grabbed Tyler's chest plate, and his knife like sword, and started to fly back to the hallow that Tyler and I had spent so many days in. I wouldn't have anyone to keep me warm today, and I wouldn't have anybody to lull me to sleep with their voice or warmth. When I thought of how brave and sure he was of everything, a few drops of tears fell down my face; but a spark of hope ignited when I remembered how well Tyler and Wolf fought when with each other…

During the arrival at my hallow, I set both Tyler's armor and knife down near the entrance, and trudged over to the nest that was now twice to big. When I looked down into it, I say the smooth green rock that Tyler had brought back from one of his missions; he called it a jade. He had showed me how you could make a rainbow when he held it up to the moon, and when he had said, '_when you hold this stone, I will always be with you, in here,'_ and when he touched were my heart was, a few green sparks danced across my feathers, tickling me.

I hopped into the nest, and picked up the jade jewel, and tucked it under my wing as I slowly fell asleep, and strangely, the stone had comforted me with that memory enough to coax me towards slumber. _Please be safe Tyler… return safely…_ and then I felt myself drifting off to either nightmares, or relaxing dreams…

** A.N.: tell me what you all think. And sorry about those Wolf and Spot being rushed romantically… that's another thing that happened in the 'several months' part, also, I kind of don't have a beta reader, so I'm doing this myself… got tired. And yes… I know how to find a beta reader, my old one kinda switched archives and deleted her LOTG stories, so I don't want to bug her when she's writing either.**

**-I'm also saving most my motivation to write a long as HELL essay to try and win a scholarship contest…s…**


	2. Escape plan

**Chapter 2: escape plan**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

While I looked over the area we were at, I was thinking about how I could have changed, after all that time I hadn't been able to. When I thought of the possible dangers we had faced, that gave me the strength and energy to attempt to change, but Tyler had told me to stop, and he never store me wrong before. The area we were forced into was a small clearing with three stone structures, in what would have made us being in the middle of a triangle. Metal beak had said if we didn't give him the answers he wanted, we would face a torture we would wish not to. We had refused to answer to him.

After he lost his patience, he inflicted a grievous wound on Tyler's wing, and he wouldn't be able to fly until it healed. I looked over towards a ridge, and could make out a few trees, and this is what gave me enough motivation to nudge Tyler, who was slowly falling asleep, "hey, look over there. If we can make it to that forest, we can make an escape."

Tyler just grunted and said, "well, how am I supposed to get over their?"

I looked back at him and said, "If I could turn into a human, I can carry you all the way back to the tree, or until your wing heals."

"Be quiet, something is happening!" Tyler rushed in a hushed whisper. **(hehe, that rhymes)**

I looked around us, and I could see an eerie blue glow from the bottom of the cliffs, and when they opened all the way, a bolt shot at us, and it hurt like hell. I couldn't move, and when I did, it was labored. I didn't know if it was just me, but I felt myself trying to shift into a human. I heard a lot of flapping noise, and when I looked past Tyler, I saw a lot of bats. A few of them landed near Tyler and I, and when one stepped near Tyler, it bore its sharp fangs.

I screeched in that owl way, and it quickly backed up, and I focused my mind so hard, it started to hurt me. I pushed through the pain, knowing Tyler would get hurt if I didn't get us safely out of here. The pain finally subsided, and I looked down at my body, and saw I was back in my human form, with my gun and knife strapped to my body. I stood up shakily, and the bat screeched at me, and I brought my boot down on the bugger. I heard bones crunch, and I saw blood pulling underneath my boot.

Another bat flew at me, but I quickly swiped my knife from my boot, and sunk it into the bat, and flicked my knife; dislodging the bat before too much blood could drip down the blade. Two more bats flew towards me, and I dismembered ones wing, and ducked as the other one flew by. As I crouched though, I picked up Tyler, and picked him up and ran for the ridge near the forest. I was stepping on bats before they could fly away, or killing them in the air when they flew at me and Tyler.

Just as I grazed the ridge, I saw the forest was nothing but burnt trees and ash, but there was a small creek running between the destroyed forest, and my location. Sheathing my knife, I ran down to the creek, and saw which way the water was flowing, so I ran in that direction, and heard some owl screeches behind us, and past the ridge. I continued to run through what was left of the forest, and I saw a healthier forest a good mile or so between my current locations.

I pulled out my gun, and held Tyler in one arm, and made a mad dash for the forest. I heard wing beats behind me, and as I turned my head around, I saw an army of owls flying towards us. I turned my gun to them as I ran, and pulled the trigger repeatedly, not caring to aim. It didn't matter if I aimed or not either, the bullets would move through multiple owls' wings before finding and stopping in a chest plate. Dozens of owls were left behind as they became crippled with the holes in their wings, but more seemed to take their place.

I heard my gun click, so after I holstered it, I tried to run even faster. I could hear how close the owls were from the sound of their wings, but we were closing near the forest also. I remembered something I saw in a game once, so as I ran, I crouched quickly, and picked up a handful of dirt, rocks and anything else on the ground. I looked behind me again, and nearly fell down when I stepped on a rock, but that didn't matter as much as how close I saw the owls behind us were. I quickly flung my hand behind me, and let the contents in my hand sail out, and blind many of the owls behind us. I was proud of the results, but when I saw a tree go behind me, I looked forward and saw I had just entered the edge of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tyler's P.O.V.)<strong>

Wolf had finally out-witted the Pure One troops, and we had finally found an area to rest. The line of sight we had was exceptionally great; we could see all over the forest we were around, and from what I could tell, we were somewhere south of the tree we were taken from. I had gotten some rest while Wolf was hiking, but he had to stop eventually; he was getting tired, and being wired for the night made it harder for his eyes to ignore the light of day. Every once in a while I had to reposition myself since Metal beak sliced my wing deeply.

I looked back over at Wolf, who was currently leaned up against a tree trunk that was on top of this hill, and I remembered when I had first met him.

**-Flashback: six months before Bermuda Triangle incident-**

_ Our commanding officer, Mr. Bear, was currently reading off the name of pilots that would be transferring out to another base. I didn't really care what names he was saying, but just thinking of my recent assignment I was given; that's why I wasn't listening to the names being called. I had been given a mission to go scout out parts of the sea, since there had been some sort of electronically malfunctions around the area. Satellites kept giving distorted images, Cameras on planes would show black pictures, and thermal imaging was registering everything as terminal temperature. The only way they could see a way around everything was to send someone else, and to make recorded measurements using special magnetics under the wings of the plane they had recently made to fight the malfunctions._

_ "ATTEN-HUT! Report to your duties, DE-SMISSED!"_

Now that Mr. Bear is finished with that, might as well go put on my flight gear. _As I started walking away, I bumped into someone; "sorry…" it was a fellow pilot that was stationed at the base. He looked up at me and replied, "It's alright… names Wolf."_

_ I nodded, not really caring to get his name, just to get on with my day. "Hello Wolf… well, I have got to get going…" and without another word, I had shuffled away and went to go gather my gear. While I was busy thinking of what was the problem in the area for my mission, I failed to notice two men following behind me._

_ I opened the door to the locker room, and as I walked down a few of the isles, I started to pull out my key to open my locker that held my gear. I always found it interesting how I was afraid of heights, but now I'm a pilot, learning to conquer those fears. During my musing, I, again, failed to notice the two men trailing me, block of either side of the isle._

_ I clearing of a throat made me turn my head to my right, and I immediately felt the hair on my neck bristle as my face took on a look of grimace. I looked to my left, and when I saw the other man standing there, I slowly took off my main shirt, and tossed it into my locker. The man to my right spoke up, "You know what is going to happen now, right…? We warned you not to mess with our gals an-"_

_ "They weren't your 'gals', If they felt like flirting with ME… you seem to forget that fact..." I cut the man off as he started glaring at me. That's what I liked about most the tough guys, they had all brawn, yet no brain. I just had to play it carefully, because Beck here, has both those traits, he just wasn't coordinated, that's why he never flew anything bigger than a remote control plane… even that he crashed._

_ "Sorry Tyler," I could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from his mouth, but then I noticed the atmosphere make a shift, and I tensed up, "But now it is time for you to get wat was coming to jou…"_

He has got to be joking me… he's gonna fight me while he is drunk…_ I then heard a whipping noise, and when I looked to my left, I saw the man I bumped into earlier… Wolf… holding a shirt, and the guy that had been standing in the isle was holding his arm, and turned to face his assaulter. As I turned to face Beck, he started to walk toward me. I closed my locker, and when he threw a punch, I ducked and brought my arm up to-_

**End flashback**

A soft scraping noise took over my hearing and jarred my mind back into reality. When I glanced up to look for the source of noise, I nearly fainted from shock. A large owl was standing on a branch a ways up, but wasn't looking down, but across the sky. Before I could call out to the owl, I felt a tickling sensation on my stomach moving upwards, and when I looked down, I yelled. Wolf jerked awake and started looking all around, but when he saw me furiously swiping my wings on my chest, he just groaned. I finally dislodged it, but I yelled again as it looked at me, and I heard Wolf make a yell of his own. In between us was the largest damn spider I EVER saw. It made a tarantula look harmless and pretty.

I heard Wolf stutter, "SP-SP- SPIDER!"

As I used a nearby stick to hit at it, I completely forgot about the owl in the tree as I yelled, "KILL IT… KILL IT KILL IT! YOU HAVE BOOTS, YOU KILL IT!"

Doing my best considering my current state of my wing, I turned around and made an odd fluttering running motion away from the spider. I heard a fluttering noise behind me, and as I turned my head around, I saw a large owl standing where the spider use to big, with a large rock under its talons. Eight legs were sticking out around the rocks edges, and I sighed in relief as I stopped running. The owl looked at me, and giggled.

"Holy shit mother of God… thank you so much… I would rather fight those Pure Ones than see another of those things…" Wolf said. The Owl instantly turned its head around, and shrieked in surprise, and backed away from Wolf with a terrified look. As I was walking back towards them, the owl suddenly turned around and ran smack into me.

"Ow… my wing…" I groaned as I landed on my wing. I looked down, and saw my other wing wrapped around the owl, and I instantly jerked them away, and tried my best to move away, but that's hard when the owl is on top of you. The owl looked up, and saw my face… and reaction, and quickly picked itself back up.

With a voice that could only be described as feminine, the owl asked, "Who are you, and what is he?"

As I slowly, and painfully stood back up, I couldn't help but let my wing drag on the ground, it hurt to have it curled up and compressed. I turned to the owl and said, "Hello, well… my name is Tyler, and that there is Wolf. He is what owls call… an Other… like the ones that built the barns, castles, and those things." I looked at the owl in front of me, and she seemed to have calmed down.

As she closed her eyes, and took a shuddery breath in. when she opened her eyes again, she said, "I'm Shale… and one more question, where'd you two come from, I thought I was the only one here…?"

When I glanced back at Wolf, he nodded, and I looked back at Shale and said, "We were taken prisoners by the Pure Ones, and we had just recently escaped from there. Before that however, they had captured us at a tree known as the, Tree of Ga'Hoole." I gestured to Wolf, who was standing on the other side of Shale, and I guess it looked like I was reaching for her, since she backed away. "We are trying to get back to the tree, but we have no idea where we are, or how to get there. I'm sorry to ask this, but would you mind leading us to the sea of Hoolemere?"

Shale looked at me, and then turned back to Wolf, and said; "As long as you don't expect me to kill every spider along the way…" she smirked as she spoke. I chuckled, and I nodded. Shale looked at the sky, and it was just starting to be First Black, and she said, "As soon as I can get some food, we can be on our way…"

**A.N.: so what did you all think… like it, hate it (Hope not)? I was neglecting this story in favor of my new one in the Rio Archive, but I finished this in a lil under 30mins… and as for the flashback ending part, I'll let you do the imagination… lol. That *wat* part was intentionally placed by the way.**


	3. The Journey

**Chapter 3: Journey**

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

Today was as bad as yesterday. I had eaten, sat on a branch looking over the sea, and I was going back to sleep. I couldn't, and wouldn't find the will to do anything unless it involved Tyler. When the Pure ones had attacked, and taken him, I felt guilty, and shameful. Tyler had told me how Wolf had a bad feeling about the day, and now, Spot and I were paying the consequences for not taking them as seriously. Spot was feeling much worse than me, and I could understand; Wolf had lied in order to save her, but he lied about something as serious as an owl could… about being mated.

A slight noise of talons landing on the rim of my hollow wasn't enough to force me to look at who it was. "Outillisa, you must come quickly," I shot my head up at the urgent, yet happier voice of Spot; "the parliament has ordered a search and rescue to be given for Wolf and Tyler! We can convince them to let us go with them."

When she finished I jumped up, and I immediately walked towards the entrance as Spot took off. I quickly followed her…

…

The Parliament was about to be dismissed, but before Boron could slam his gavel down; I shouted "WAIT!" I didn't care about the disapproving looks I received from the various elders of the Parliament, but as I heaved my breath me, Spot said, "We request to attend the Search and Rescue chaw to the mainland."

When a resounding churring manifested in the hollow, I walked forward as I was standing next to Spot. When the churring had died down, Baran looked at us and said, "You didn't need to ask us that, we decided you would go anyways. It was only logical that you two be involved in the finding of your loved ones."

Spot looked down and murmured, "Oh…"

As I felt my feathers stand up, I looked up, and asked, "When do we leave?"

A sooty owl near the end of the branch said, "Well, as soon as every other owl is ready…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Tyler's P.O.V.)<strong>

Our journey into the forest was first creepy, from the reminder of how big the spiders were, but after a while, all the tension left our small little group, and the scenery looked peaceful and amazing. It may have been dark, but the moon shining down on over a nearby lake stunned us to say the least. When I had first spotted it, I had thought it had been the sea of Hoolemere, but it was just a lake; a stunning lake at that.

I looked back up from the arm I was perched on, and I could see constellations ranging above our heads, from the Great Gluax, to the little dipper. Human constellations were still there, but they were faint, like we weren't on the same planet as before. The cool air coming from the lake caused me to turn my head again to it. _WHAT THE HELL!_

Pulling away and looking back at Wolf, he pulled his hand away from my neck. I glared into his eyes and asked, "What were you doing?"

"When you turned your head, I could feel your entire neck muscles shift… it felt weird, yet interesting." He responded.

Shuddering, I said, "Just don't do that again, that felt extremely… weird." _More like violating!_

As Wolf nodded, I looked back over and started to think again. _Would the parliament send out a search and rescue, and if so, who? I know Outillisa will want to go with them, but what about Spot? I know Wolf said they were mates… wait… WHAT!_

Snapping my head back to Wolf, I gasped, and almost feinted. _Outillisa and I aren't even mates, and we went through more together than Wolf and Spot._ Wolf was staring at me and asked, "What? I didn't do it again!"

Clearing my throat, and thinking of what to say, I took a deep breath. "Wolf… did you really already _mate_ with Spot?"

As he stared back at me, he chuckled. _Is that a yes or no? _I wanted to ask, but I was so caught up in my realization, I failed to hear the true humor that was residing deeply in his throat. When he finally spoke, I was brought back from my distant thoughts, which not even I could understand, "You only wish. HA, I know I'm a good actor, but I was lying Tyler… you know what he could have done… I had to save Spot…"

We hadn't noticed a certain female owl drifting down, and when she finally asked, "So… you both are already taken? Is that why you are in such a rush to get back to your home?" Both Wolf and I looked at Shale and nodded, "Well then, I'm glad I can inform you two of both good and bad news then. Which would you like to hear first?"

Opening my beak I said, "Good news would be best for our current situation I guess…"

Shale nodded and said, "Well, we are just shy of one more night away from the sea… but," her feathers seemed to fluff out a bit as she glanced at Wolf, "But there is a huge canyon in our way. I forgot to mention that when we first left, seeing as Wolf is ground-bound."

Just as I saw the silky blackness fading away, a brilliant red ray of shining light shot across the sky, and I heard the caw of a crow somewhere in the distance. I tightened my hold on Wolf's arm, and saw him wince, and Shale flew closer to him as well, almost clipping him with her wing. When Wolf spoke, he suggested, "Since I'm… _'Ground-bound'…_ how about I make us a shelter where the crows won't bother us, or any other creature for that matter?"

Nodding my head along with Shale, Wolf looked around as Shale landed on the ground near a tree. Wolf seemed to inspect Shale, but when I looked over as well, she started to become nervous. Behind her was the perfect amount of brush, timber, and branches to make a suitable, "What are you two looking at? Is there a spider?"

The nervousness in her voice must have gotten to Wolf, because he shook his head and said, "Everything I can use to make a shelter is right behind you. I didn't see it until you had landed right there." He grinned as she looked behind herself. Shale smiled and moved over, and Wolf set me down next to her as he started to sort through the pile, and see what he had to work with…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_I'm finally finished… it may not be a five star survival shelter, but it will do._ Before me was a lean to tree hut that was big enough for three grown humans, and it was roomy enough, but small enough, to look natural. It had taken me around one hour, but it would keep anything out from a crow, to a spider. I glanced over at Tyler and Shale, and saw them sleeping; Tyler was on the ground, sprawled out on his stomach, with Shale lying on her back, using him like a pillow. I chuckled lightly, and walked over and picked Shale up gently, and she lightly stirred and peeked an eye open at me before asking, "What are *yawn* you doing with me."

I turned around and started to head over to the shelter, and as I walked, I said, "I finished the hut, now wait while I go get Tyler." I placed Shale gently on her back on the moss I had found, and walked back over the Tyler. I picked him up the same way as Shale, yet he didn't even stir. I turned back around, and saw Shale tiredly looking out at us as I approached. I kneeled down, and placed Tyler near the entrance, and I slowly army crawled into the hut. When I reached the back, I slowly rolled over, and turned back around, and crawled near the entrance. I kneed low, and moved Tyler further into the lean to, and set him down. While I was reaching for the entrance, Shale walked back over to Tyler, and laid down next to him, and plopped her head on his back. I pulled a twig out, and a few rolls of branches fell down, encompassing us in a comforting darkness, but with a few strands of light still snaking through a few small gaps.

I moved back some, and lay down, and started to slow my breathing and heart down in preparation for my slumber. Before I could doze off, I heard Shale ask, "Wolf… are you still awake?"

"Yeah… what can I do for ya?" I answered back. I heard a slight shuffling, and she replied, "Um… when we get to the sea… can i… well. Can I come to the Great tree with Tyler and you?"

Surprised by the question, I grunted and thought for a brief few seconds before saying, "Well, if you must, and want to… yes. By the way, how old are you?"

When I heard Shale yawn again, I assumed she was starting to fall asleep, but she managed to say, "I am… hmm. I believe seventeen summers. What about you and Tyler?"

_Hmm, I remember hearing how owls usually live until they are fifty-sixty… so Shale is about… 24 in human years…_ "I'm around thirty-four winters… and I believe Tyler is around thirty springs. Why?"

Shale was making a violent coughing noise, and I quickly leaned down and found her standing up. As I rubbed her back, she slowly stopped, and took a breath in. I asked, "You okay? What's wrong?" When I heard and felt her take another breath, I removed my hand and she said, "I'm not sure if you are supposed to look young, but you two are old, yet Tyler still looks around my age. How is that possible?"

I slowly leaned over and rubbed the top of her head, and said, "Well, believe it or not, Tyler was an Other before. In our world, we call ourselves humans… and well, we live longer than animals. Some of us will die young, but a few have been known to live as long as one-hundred years, or summers, old. Tyler and I are still young by our standards." I chuckled, and imitated an old person's voice, "So get used to it young'un…"

Shale churred while I laughed, and we quieted down when we noticed Tyler stirring. After he stopped moving, I said, "But just so you know… Tyler _is_ an old man, don't tell hi-"

"I heard that… and you're older than me Wolf… so can it. You two should follow my lead and go to sleep…" Tyler had spooked both Shale and I, and we all started to go to sleep. "What the… is that you Shale?"

"…Sorry… I'll move."

Tyler quickly spoke up, and said, "No, you can stay. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't a spider…"

Shale lightly churred, and when all was quiet, we were all finally drifting off to slumber.

"What's a _can_?" Shale asked out of the blue.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and both Tyler and I started laughing. We slowly calmed down, and I wiped a few tears from my eyes and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow… now good light…"

"Good light you two."

"Good light Wolf. Good light Tyler."

* * *

><p>We had left the shelter a while ago, and as we were walking, I had refilled my canteen from a stream nearby. I was enjoying a refreshing breeze that was blowing through the trees, and when shale flew down near me, she asked, "So Wolf… may you tell me what a <em>can<em> is now?"

Chuckling as I heard that phrase again, I felt Tyler churr in my arm. I looked at her, and held my other forearm out and said, "Well, since I'm walking anyways, feel free to stand on my arm, just do what Tyler is doing." I waited until she slowly flew onto my arm, and turned around until she was facing forward again. She looked at Tyler, and unsurely, but slowly, laid back against my arm and chest. "Ok, now listen closely. A 'can' is a type of canister, or storing metal cylinder, that we can place food in for long periods of time. And before you ask, a cylinder is like the inside of a volcano, round, but flat near the top and bottom."

I felt Shale shifting, and I felt her lean forward. I looked ahead also, and could see a faint glimmering… _is that the Hoolemere sea?_

Pushing some leaves to a side, I sighed explosively, and groaned, "I thought that was it… dang lake." _Well, there goes that hope… guess we still have a ways to go…_

I looked down at Tyler, and looked at his wing, "You think you can fly Tyler, or is your wing still to damaged?"

When I lifted his wing, he winced slightly, but it quickly faded. I saw him stretch it to its max, and twist it. He looked up at me and said, "The pain is bearable, but it still hurts like a bi-, like a needle in the butt…" he cast a glance at Shale, who he just remembered was still fairly young. I chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it, I'll just carry us along the rest of the way."

Taking a few more steps, I carefully stepped over a large log, and continued on. I entered a small clearing, and the lake was slowly passing by. _Just if Spot and I lived out here, it looks so serene and beautiful; almost like someone was able to sculpt a memory into something that is real and touchable. I may have to visit this place with Spot someday, maybe after those Pure ones are dealt with._

A churring broke me from my thoughts, and when I looked down, I could see Tyler looking between Shale and I. When he looked back at me, he said, "You know, we are sort of like a family unit. HA!" Shale looked at him with a curious expression, but I could also see some form of happiness from that statement. "I let Shale sleep on me, like a sister, and you built the shelter yesterday. Shale is leading us back home, and you and I always fight side by side. See what I mean?" by the time he finished, we were all wearing big smiles, but none was as big as Shale's.

"Woah!" I had to shift my weight when Shale ran across my forearm over to Tyler's side, and gave him a big hug. He was just as surprised as I was, yet when I jerked my head to her, he slowly returned the hug with his good wing. When she pulled away, a few tears were running down her face, and she walked back onto my other forearm, forcing me to regain my balance, and looked the other way. From what I could see, she was embarrassed from her recent actions; her feathers were standing up on end, but mostly on her neck, and the part of her face I could see.

With a gentle and caring voice, I asked, "Shale… do you want to tell us what is wrong?"

She slowly nodded, and when she turned around, she buried her face into my chest she was near, and did her best to wrap her wings around me; and let a few sobs out. I did my best to comfort her, but I was only able to reach her tail feathers, and barely those. When her crying seemed die down slightly, she said, "M-My family d-died in a forest f-fire. *sniff* I was the only one to e-escape…"

I lifted the arm she was on, and gently rubbed my cheek to the top of her head. I looked over at Tyler, who had an amused face, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes. _It's true, it would make her feel better, and I'm sure Spot wouldn't mind…_

Pulling my cheek away from her face, I stopped walking, and said, "Shale," I waited until she looked up at me, "I'm not too sure about Mr. grumpy-"

"HEY!" Tyler interrupted, but I continued.

"But I will consider you part of my family if that is what would cheer you up." when I finished, I could see a small smile pulling at the ends of her beak.

Tyler cleared his throat, and we looked at him as I started to walk again. "I guess I can consider you as a close friend or family if you would like…"

When Shale cleared her throat, she said in a calmer voice, "I would like that…"

…

**A.N.: I had over 1k more words ready for this chapter, but I'm deciding this will be it for this chappie… also, I had originally under 1.5k words for this chapter, from the lack of reviews… so consider it your lucky day… I added so much more than I wanted to give you guys… I might discontinue this story from the lack of reviews, can't write without any sort of moral support… I looked over this story for any mistake… it is so SHORT compared to my new Rio fic chapters… which will be 5k each…**


	4. Sacrafice

**Chapter 4: Sacrifice**

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

We had been flying through most of the forest kingdoms, keeping a close eye out for anything that could lead us to our captured guardians, and anyone that may know any bit of information. We were currently flying back to the coast, planning on making one more sweep before we flew back to the Ga'hoole tree without a rescue. My wings were starting to feel fatigued, and I started to slow down, and the others noticed and followed me down onto a small hill that surprisingly had good sights over any possible direction. When I landed on a branch, I felt myself ache in my gizzard, and I was starting to lose hope. An owl I didn't know the name of came over and said, "It is going to be alright… I'm sure we will find them before we return."

_*Sigh* Just if that was true…_ I looked down and watched as a tear slid down my beak, and tumbled through the air and landed next to a rock. _What is that?_

I focused my eyes, and noticed something odd in the dirt. I jumped off the branch I was on, and let myself fall towards the ground. When I heard the shouts of alarm above me, I quickly spread my wings and gently landed next to the shape in the ground. I looked up and over at Spot just as she landed, and I said, "Look at this! it looks like those marks Tyler left on the ground when he was still an Other… and they seem to be leading that way," I pointed down the hill and in the direction of the sea, "Do you think they are possibly heading that way?"

Spot looked at the indention in the dirt, and laid her talon across it. When her talon easily slid into the earth, she pulled away and said, "It's still fresh… that means they might not be too far! We should hurry so we don't miss them."

Quickly realizing what she meant, I opened my wings, and took off over the lush forest, keeping low enough to watch the tracks…

…

"Where could they be!" I yelled in anguish. I was feeling doubt, pain, anger, and the strongest feeling of all… utter hopelessness. We had tracked the foot prints until we came across a strange sight; they led all over the place before leading towards the sea again. The borrowing owl in our group suggested we continue on, and if we didn't meet them at the sea, we could wait for them there.

It was nearing daybreak, and we still hadn't seen any sign of them. I was scared that we would possibly never find them, or see them again at this point; yet I didn't voice my thoughts. Spot had been standing at the top of a tree observing everything near the edge of the forest, yet remaining quiet. I could feel the painful tension flowing from her body as she kept watch, and when I looked over at the others in the search and rescue chaw, I saw them nod their heads at one another.

When one of the larger owls flew up towards Spot, and another landed on the branch with me, I already knew what she was going to tell me. "I'm sorry for your loss Outillisa, but it is time we departed back for home. We must leave before day break…"

By the time she was finished, I wasn't paying much attention to anything anymore, and I felt emptiness spread through my gizzard, and I shed a few more tears as I spread my wings. I looked towards the forest one last time before I sorrowfully sobbed, and took off into the now darker sky. I was weeping silently, yet it felt comparable to someone ripping my heart out, and burning it.

I took off over the sea of Hoolemore when Spot stopped, and swiveled her head and hovered in midair. While she was turning towards the forest, I saw a sight that made my gizzard jump to my throat, and Spot whispered, "I see them…" I saw a smile cross her beak, and she soon shouted, "I see them…!"

A faint, yet audible yell was heard, "…wait!"

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I had just killed two Pure one scouts, but one still managed to get away. I looked back at Tyler and Shale and said, "We are officially screwed! We need to reach that sea NOW or we are dead!" I sheathed my knife, and sprinted towards them, and quickly scooped Tyler up as Shale took to the sky. I looked up briefly and said, "Get down here Shale… but fly ahead of us… get to the sea-"

"I'm not leaving you two alone! Remember, we are a family!"

After she said that, I couldn't help but smile, and I looked back down and took off at a fast sprint, moving faster than I ever had on foot before. I was dodging trees as I was going, yet somewhere down the trail, a vine or something cut my cheek as I brushed past it, but I didn't slow down. I could see an open area up ahead of us, but a distant, shrill screech sent shivers down my spine.

Finally breaking through the tree line, I kept on running and saw a sight that brought me warmth; Guardians. I was still running, but I failed to notice the abyss looming ominously in my path, and as I started to fall, I grew panicked, and threw Tyler into the air while I shouted, "FLY TYLER! FLY!"

I fell as he took off at a wobbly attempt, and I plummeted as I started focusing on an owl. It was hard, yet I finally changed into an owl, and I felt something below me. as I opened my wings, a powerful updraft pushed me up, and I saw how truly far I had fell. While I was nearing the opening, I heard a feminine voice shout, "I'm going after Wolf! I saw him fall over here!"

"NO DON'T!" I shouted, yet it was too late. I blinked my eyes, but when I opened them, everything seemed to slow down, and I saw Spot fly down the Abyss walls, but I was in her path. I was going to fast to suddenly just stop and do anything else, yet I managed to tilt myself enough so I didn't ram my head into her gut. Instead, out shoulders met, and I wrapped my wings around her and we shot out of the gorge with each other.

When we started to descend, I quickly angled us so that I would hit the ground first… and I was happy we shot towards the grass instead of those sharp rocks… _OOHH, that would've hurt!_

The ground slammed into my back, and I became winded. I dropped my wings to my side, and after Spot rolled out of my wings, I slowly started to wheeze my breath back in. Spot stood up, shook her head, and looked down into my eyes before pulling me into a painful hug that once again winded me, but gave me a kiss that made me wither in joyfulness, and gratitude. I slowly returned the kiss, but I pulled back with a jerk when I heard that screech again… but much closer.

After I sucked in a breath of air, I exhaled, yet said at the same time, "Leave… go! I will hold them off!" I slowly stood up as I took in another gust of air. I looked into the eyes of my beloved Spot, and felt the pain showing in them.

"I just got you back… why can't we all just leave?" I felt my heart break in two when I heard her question, but I couldn't afford for them to take her also.

I put on a firm look, and grabbed Spot's wings in mine, and looked into her eyes as I said, "Because you have wounded, and you are under armed… and outnumbered. Go warn the tree! I will escape and come here again, and I will be fast, but I will need an army when I get here! Metal beak has an army at his disposal…" I heard the screech again, and I glanced nervously back as I pulled my sword out from under my wing, and I looked back forward and kissed Spot on her beak, "…Do that for me, and I will see you again soon…" _and I know that is a load of racdrops!_

_ Time to go fight for the freedom of my home… _I released Spot, and flew up as fast as I could, and was amazed to see only a few Pure one soldiers, including Metal Beak. The only thing that I noticed about them however, they were heavily armed and armored… to the beak… literally. I held my sword at the ready, and I glanced back and was happy to see the chaw flying over the sea, even though I saw reluctance from more than a few owls. I heard a snarl in front of me, and Metal Beak barked, "Stop them!"

When four of the two dozen owls took off after them, I responded as quickly as lightning. One was quickly dismembered from his wing, another had a wide gash through his throat, and the last one I killed was lying against my body, impaled by my sword, and I could see the bloody tip poking out through his back feathers. While a few drops of blood dribbled off the end of my sword and the fourth trooper went yeep, and plummeted to the ground below. I quickly yanked my sword away from the body, and the corpse fell towards the ground to join his three allies.

With a bloody chest, along with the smear along my stomach and a dripping, bloody sword, I snarled back, "It is me you want Kludd! Or do you want the rest of your troops to die?" I watched as a few of the ones near the back of the group wilted away from my harsh words, yet they still looked as ferocious as ever. He seemed to think about it, and I quickly stole a glance over my shoulder, and saw that the chaw was practically gone.

Shooting my head back forward, I heard a clicking noise, and Metal Beak looked at me with hatred mixed with amusement, and he said, "Prove it by dropping your weapon!"

I churred, and let my weapon fall as I continued to churr even louder. I flew slightly closer and whispered menacingly, "You should know by now Kludd… I am a weapon… but a deal is a deal. I will fly instead of being carried."

When he nodded, he said, "Pick up their bodies! We don't leave fellow Tyto's behind…" I watched as four owls flew down to recover the bodies, and the last sixteen honor troops surrounded every side of me while Metal Beak flew ahead of us. a sharp prodding in my back and an command caused me to start flying faster. I complemented my position, and estimated how hard it would be for me to fulfill a task as escaping again.

_Hopefully my sacrifice was worth it…_

_ IT WAS WORTH IT! Spot and everyone got away safely… well almost everyone. I guess this means all that anti interrogation training will finally pay off…_

**(Spot's P.O.V.)**

The pain I was feeling slice through me was something I wished not to endure in my time of despair. I had finally had Wolf back in my wings… but he was brutally ripped away just as quickly as he had returned. _I will come for you Wolf! I will do more than wait; I will come and take you home this time! Your sacrifice will be repaid…_

**A.N.: ok, short chapter… or short for what I have been writing. I know you guys are visiting, I looked at my traffic, and this story is getting more hits than my other one… for now. Review already! I left the anonymous reviews open so that I could get more, yet not many of you ****take the time**** to like I do to write this! 2k words in 2 days? I could write 5k for my other story because I HAVE people inspiring me to write it. They PM me instead of reviewing, and that is good enough for me, so take a few minutes to review! I only wrote this because someone else reviewed for all you lazy people… **

**That small scene of fighting could be much better also, if I had more inspiration…**


	5. Resilience

**Chapter 5: Resilience**

_**Every man of courage is a man of his word.**_

_**-**__** Pierre Corneilla**_

** A.N.: This is where this story borders T and M.**

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

"We must go back for him! We wouldn't leave anyone else to the likes of the _Pure Ones_!" the speaker spat out the last name 'Pure Ones' with so much disgust, it seemed he ate a bad milk berry. I turned and looked at Ezylryb as he stood on his perch, silently watching the processions. When he looked at me, I quickly turned away, but the damage was done. A flapping was heard, and he fluttered down in front of the Parliament and said, "Wolfs' Sacrifice was noble and heroic indeed, but we can't rush blindly into a trap. We must send scouts to search the area and gather as much intelligence as we can get. I will personally lead this espionage if you will grant it king Boron."

Spot stood up and walked next to him and added, "I would like to accompany him in this scouting mission as well…" The Parliament had gone silent when Ezylryb had spoken, but when Spot had announced her wish; the entire Parliament looked at her. I looked between the two owls standing in front of the Parliament, and I waited for someone to end the silence. When Boron looked to either of his sides, he asked, "Please let it be known now if you object."

Two wings went up out of the nine owls present, and I saw Boron looking at them before asking a sooty owl, "What is your reason Matron?"

The matron cleared her throat, and said, "I don't believe we should risk multiple owls' lives, to save one owl alone. We are still recuperating from our last engagement from their attack." After she finished, Boron nodded to the other owl, a large Pygmy owl with greenish feathers.

He spoke up and said in a deep voice, "I agree with our dear matron, we shouldn't risk more owls' lives if we aren't guaranteed they won't be harmed."

Boron looked back forward, and seemed to be in deep thought. His eyes came back into focus before he said, "It is understandable for your worries, yet we have more that agree with sending scouts in than not." He slammed the gavel down and said, "It is decided that Ezylryb will lead a scouting team, but he will choose the owls however, and no more than five owls will be taken to decrease the chances of detection."

I watched as Ezylryb walked back towards his perch as all the other owls filed out of the hollow to go enjoy the night or teach in their chaws. When all except myself, Ezylryb, and Spot were left in the hollow, Ezylryb spoke up, "I'm sorry Spot, but you will not be included in this mission," he paused and looked at her, but before she could argue, he added, "You as a tactician should understand your emotions will get in the way. You're a valuable asset in most missions, but you must stay here, and hold down the fort while the scout team is searching for Wolf."

Spot's head drifted down with a final nod. I walked up to her side as Ezylryb flew out of the hollow, but she said, "Please Outillisa… I just want to be alone for now…" When she finished, I noticed a tear slide down he face and to the end of her beak. I sighed as I stepped away, and turned towards the Parliament entrance and said, "If you want to talk, I will be in the infirmary with Tyler…"

As I started to walk out of the hollow, I started to think of my current situation. I took off and flew towards the infirmary. _Spot won't like staying here, but I think it is for the best. She was extremely heartbroken that she has to stay here. It is sort of like someone threw a mouse in her face, since I got Tyler, but Wolf stayed behind so we could escape._

Landing lightly outside the Infirmary hollow, I took a deep breath and walked in. I looked down the rows of nests, and saw a few owls here and there, but when I saw Tyler sitting in a corner sleeping in a nest, I smiled as I started walking forward. A matron stopped me and asked, "Which owl are you here to see?"

I pointed towards the corner and said, "I'm here to visit Tyler."

"Ok, just don't wake him up. He needs all the rest he can get for his wing to heal."

I looked over towards Tyler, who was sleeping silently, with his wing twitching every so often. I looked back at the matron and asked, "What exactly was wrong with his wing?"

When the matron winced, I grew worried, but she said with a reassuring voice, "His left wing had a cut that was beginning to get infected, and his right wing was fractured slightly in a few places… that is all I will tell you however…" the matron winced again, and turned away.

_Strange… I wonder what was all wrong with him when we brought him in here._ I walked over to the nest he was at, and I lowered myself until I was sitting down near him. I leaned over and gently preened his feathers while he slept, showing extra care to do it lightly. I sighed as I breathed in his scent, and when I closed my eyes, I continued to preen him. When I reopened my eyes, he was still sleeping, but a small smile was spread across his beak. I smiled lightly as I continued to preen the side of his chest…

**(Ezylryb's P.O.V.)**

_ I should pick Soren as well… he has proven he is reliable in tough decisions. So I have Soren and Strix as my two scouts. Three should be fine; four would be too much if we needed to hide suddenly. _I ceased my musings as I came upon Soren's hollow. I landed on the lip of the hollow, and when I looked in I cleared my throat loudly; causing the kissing couple to break apart as I saw their feathers fluffing upwards. "Soren, you will be included in tonight's scouting mission along with Strix as we scout the terrain for Wolf. Go down to the dining pavilion and grab something to eat before we leave. When you finish, head to Bubo's hollow to be outfitted."

When Soren had nodded, I quickly turned around, and flew away with a chuckle. _What a young couple… *sigh* I remember when I had my love… all those long years ago. But how does a Barn owl and an Elf owl… pair up?_

Musing about the oddities of such a relationship, I quickly made it back to my hollow. I made my way to the back wall, and grabbed my armor and battle claws… and claw. During the first attack, I had been sharpening them for the day I would be required to use them. Now that I was going to need them, the sharpness was most crucial for defense or offensive tactics. I had honed the blades to near perfection, and they would be deadly to anyone or anything on the other end of them.

While I was slipping them on, I couldn't help but feel this trip would be successful, but that we wouldn't be able to retrieve Wolf somehow. When I finished tying the straps, I maneuvered my helmet until it was sitting on my head, and I went over and grabbed my single battle claw. I flew out of my hollow, and headed down towards the forge where I would meet my two scouts before we headed off…

…

When we reached the coast where Tyler, Shale, and Wolf had been spotted, I noticed something glimmering in the midnight moon. When I clicked my beak a few times, signaling to stick close, I made a dive down to the ground. Flying just inched above the dirt; I came closer to the glimmer until it started to resemble a sword. I lighted down quietly next to it, and studied its designs. _This is fine work… this blade looks to be one of Wolf's swords, but where is the other?_

Bring the sword out of the dirt and further examination showed me plenty without a vocal explanation. I looked around and noticed the brownish red patches around the area, and studied the red gleam to the sword blade. _Whatever happened here, Wolf put up quite a fight._

I handed the sword to Strix and I said, "Replace one of your swords with this one, and carry your extra sword. We must keep that for when we come upon Wolf." I watched as he removed one of his standard swords, and placed the ornate weapon in his sheath instead. Soren gasped as he continued to look around.

"We must move quickly, we don't know what they could be doing to Wolf at this moment…" I whispered with urgency.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V.)<strong>

My head lulled back forward after the pain from the previous blow started to seep away from my body. Metalbeak, or Kludd, was furious with all the troops I had managed to kill upon our arrival, and I had made it clear I wasn't going to sit by calmly. Chuckling as I watched Kludd pacing around in front of me, I asked, "How many troops did I kill… one, two… twelve?" I chuckled again, and as he growled and stormed up to me, he clawed me across the chest once more. I screeched in agony, but when I looked up, I could feel my eyes narrow as I whispered menacingly, "You don't scare me…"

He walked away unfazed, and said, "Nyra… If you would…"

I looked over and watched as Nyra away from the spot she had been watching from, and I felt something pooling in my beak, and I tasted copper. When her face was inches from my beak, I said, "You know… in my world, I would always say, 'there is nothing more dangerous than a scorned woman.'" I watched as she looked at me curiously, and I spit the blood from my beak, and into her face. After I had done that, I did my best and head-butted her away from me. Nyra stumbled away backwards as she attempted to wipe her face.

When she looked up at me, she looked enraged. I slightly flinched, but I quickly recovered and said, "You looked beautiful with your white feathers," she seemed taken aback from my comment, "But with all that blood on you, it suits you even better." The look I received next sent shivers down my back, but I couldn't help but churr and what I had said and done.

She stormed up to be, and slapped me hard across my beak with her wing. I looked back at her painfully, and said, "Is that all you got!" That sent her over the edge. She raised her talon, which I'm thankful didn't have any battle claws on, and she raked my wing top to bottom, and she next stuffed her beak into my opposite wing, and pulled out a few feathers… all primaries. I yelled in pain, but I dropped my head and was breathing heavily as Nyra wrapped a wing around my beak, and lifted it up until I was looking into her gaze, which was full of fire.

She brought her beak uncomfortably close to mine and whispered, "I will be back with some battle claws, and we will become properly acquainted." She let go of my beak, but I couldn't help but keep staring into her eyes as she smiled, and walked away. She didn't remove her gaze until she turned forward near the cave entrance, and launched herself forward and towards the open area outside. I shuddered as I replayed her words in my head.

When Kludd walked up to me, I gazed into his eyes and chuckled quietly. His gaze hardened as he asked harshly, "What is so humorous Wolf!" I chuckled even louder and said, "You not only want me to pay for the death of your soldiers, but I also know you want information. When your devil of a mate gets back, I will die, and you will get nothing!" I started to churr with an ironic melancholy as I realized I wouldn't be able to keep my word to Spot now.

_I'm sorry Spot, but I'm too smart to let them keep me under these conditions. I will make it worth it though…_ I wiggled my wings, feeling the tight vines holding them in place, and I maneuvered my legs slightly, and felt the vines restraining them also. _I need to do this perfectly, or I will go down in a ball of flames instead…_

Metal Beak had stepped away and was silently talking to one of his guards, and I heard a soft flapping noise coming from the gap in the caves wall. I looked over and caught a flash of silver, and I felt my gizzard give a sharp twitch…

…

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

Nyra had just returned with a pair of battle claws, and was slowly walking up to Wolf. I looked over at Strix and Ezylryb, and asked, "We aren't going to just let them kill him, are we?"

Ezylryb slowly turned his head until he was looking at me, and I noticed the worried look in his eyes, which rarely showed. He took a deep breath in before saying, "There is nothing we can do lad… everything else will be left up to him and him only…"

I turned back towards the scene in front of us, and sent a silent prayer up to Gluax as Nyra stopped in front of Wolf. We had been watching him be tortured for what Tyler would call hours now, and he seemed to have finally pushed one of the two hostile owls over the edge of their breaking points. _What will we tell Spot when she finds out what happened to Wolf? How will she react…?_

Suddenly, a loud screeching was heard, and I refocused on Wolf, and noticed he seemed to be gliding down towards the river. He seemed to be bleeding profusely on the back of one of his wings, but he made it to the stream before a few guards caught up to us. I heard a few clicking noises, and out scouting mission was soon flying after him, but out of sight. I took a brief glance at the dead forest next to us, and remembered that horrible night… when I took my first life. I had flown into the fire that consumed to forest, and it had yet to sprout any greenery or plants.

We were flying ahead of the Pure One troops and Wolf when more Ezylryb whispered urgently, "We can rescue Wolf, but we will need to kill those two troops! Soren, you and Strix will kill the one on the starboard side of the river; I will take the one on the port side… now move!"

After Strix had pulled out his other sword, I opened my battle claws, and prepared to strike. I would go after the soldiers' wings and restrain him, while Strix killed him with a well-placed stab. As I hovered above the owl a fair distance away, I waited until Ezylryb flew down and slammed his target into the ground and gutted him, and I flew down and sunk my talons into the wings of the other. I clamped down as hard as I could, feeling the flesh tearing slightly, and I felt the Pure One squirm and shriek until Strix brought his knife into his gizzard, and sliced upwards. The Pure One stopped thrashing about, and when Strix retracted his swords, I opened my battle claws, and lowered the deceased owl to the ground.

When I turned around, Strix followed my gaze, and I gasped. I took off as fast as I could towards Wolf, but I hadn't been fast enough; I watched his struggling body fall down over the waterfall…

**A.N.: ok, there goes this update. Hope you enjoyed it… I tried to keep the violence down, but I needed to put some in this chapter. In case none of you know, I used a few ideas from Call of Duty: Black Ops, and modified them slightly to fit this chapter even better… please Review.**


	6. Rescue?

**Chapter 6: Rescue?**

**(Ezylryb's P.O.V.)**

"It is of great regret, that I must end our search for Wolf… it has been three days since we last saw him go over the waterfall. We must return to the Great Tree tonight." I informed my two fellow scouts. We had been dodging multiple Pure One scouting parties, along with the occasional sightings of Nyra. We had been alert even during the day, but it seemed the Pure One attempts were meeting failure as well, and the patrols they had been sending out were becoming less frequent.

"But what about Spot, what will we tell her? She will be completely heartbroken!" I looked over and met Strix's gaze, and noticed the true honest sincerity it held. I sighed as I shook my head slightly, and he instantly looked over at Soren, who was staring at the ground far below us. He slowly looked up and turned to meet Strix's gaze and said, "We tell her the truth…"

Smiling slightly at the young lads thinking, I turned around, spread my wings, and took flight in the warm air that was caused by the sun shining in the sky. _I'm glad crows aren't dumb enough to attack us with Battle Claws on…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Shale's P.O.V.)<strong>

My current job was none to pleasant, or easy… I had assigned myself to spend my nights and days with Spot, who rarely slept, and only ate when prompted to. It was slowly draining my energy away, but someone needed to be here with her so she didn't get to lonely. "So Spot… how did you meet Wolf?" I asked, trying to draw her attention from the empty sea. She didn't make any response besides saying, "Flying lessons…"

I slowly made my way in front of her and walked into her gaze. When her unfocused eyes finally _focused_ on me, I said, "Hey, I'm sure he is going to be just fine. We just have to wait for Ezylryb to get…" I then heard the gongs resonated beats reach my ears. I spun around and peered over the sea to see three owls flying towards the tree. I couldn't make out who they were, but a rush of brown and a gust of wind sent me tumbling. As I caught myself, I looked up in annoyance, but I only saw Spot racing to intercept the three owls.

After I gave chase, I realized how much of my strength had seeped from my body; I felt terrible. Before I reached Spot, who wasn't that far away, she stopped suddenly. I flew past her slightly and looked back at her; I saw a few tears in her eyes. "What is wrong Spot? They are finally back…"

"They are… but not Wolf…" I heard her choke on a sob as I quickly looked back, and saw what was missing…. a fourth owl. I turned back towards Spot who now had tears streaming down her face. She was biting her lower beak as she quickly wiped her eyes, and flew forwards once more. _I wonder how much she will go through before Wolf is either rescued… or found… dead…_

…

We were standing in the parliament hall and listening to the proceedings. The quietness about the rescue report was starting to make me nervous, but it didn't compare to how Spot looked when I took a sole brief glance at her. She had tears running down her circular face, and she was still biting her lower beak to hold back her sobs. I turned back to the king as he said, "And now, for the reports from our scouts who we sent to Ambala…"

Ezylryb nodded at the two younger owls behind him, and when they nodded, they walked towards Spot with solemn expressions. The younger one, I believe his name was Strix, stepped up next to me and asked in a hushed voice, "Would you like to come outside with Spot and Soren?"

I looked down when he asked. _He is cute…_ the thought was cut off when I noticed his blood stained Battle claws, which he and the other two haven't taken off since their return. I looked back up, slowly tracing his body, counting the few cuts he had acquired. I stopped at his chest, and nodded slowly, and looked back at Spot. Soren had put his wing on her shoulder and was guiding her towards the entrance. I felt something on my wing, and saw Strix attempting to pull me along the same way as Spot; and I reluctantly let him.

Faintly, I heard someone say behind us, "…wasn't found… he may have died…" just as we were about to leave the parliament, a lonely, large tear rolled down my face. _I didn't know him for long, but Wolf was extremely kind. Why must the good always be the ones to perish early…?_

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

_ Shining lights, a bright glare, the sound of rushing and gurgling over rocks and stones filling my ears, and the cold feeling of my body was unresponsive. I felt as if I was moving away from my body, but staying in it at the same time. I looked down, and saw a feathery mass sprawled out over muddy ground, with multiple cuts along the light brown chest, along with some blood coating the head area. One of the wings was lying at an angle on a few twigs, and I could make out a few black spots speckled around the dark brown feathers. 'Wolf, is that you…?' I asked, but my voice felt slow and slurred. I stretched my wing out and tapped the body, which felt icy cold, even though we were under the blaring sun. I yanked my wing back and felt tears slowly start to move down my face. 'No… no… you can't be dead…' I felt myself slowly breaking, and I had a sudden urge and pain in my chest, and I yelled the name of my closest friend, now deceased, 'WOLF!'_

Shooting up in my nest, I shut my beak as I realized I had just yelled out, not only in my dream, but in my sleep. The few owls there were to wake up all glared at me, and I slowly brought my wing up to my head but winced as it stretched. I looked over at it, and saw it was covered in bandages. Someone yanked my body sideways, causing me to yelp in surprise, and I saw the matron look over and start coming towards me hurriedly. I was forced around, and I was stunned to meet Outillisa's tear stained face. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink, and she had been crying most the time too, but I wasn't left to dwell on that; she pressed her beak against mine firmly.

Light headedness and happiness filled me as I relished in the feeling, and when she pulled away, I had a dazed look in my eyes. I smiled and said, "Well, nice to see you too…" I chuckled as she smiled widely with a relieved look in her eyes, and pulled me into a hug. I slowly hugged her back with my good wing, but I felt someone else attempting to separate us. Letting go of Outillisa, I looked towards my side, and was surprised to see the matron with a sad and annoyed expression.

"You are supposed to be resting… and you know very well you may damage his wing even more." When Outillisa heard that, she instantly let me go, and I fell flat down onto my back, back into the nest. When I landed, I saw Outillisa getting scolded while I murmured, "damn…"

"What was that?" the matron looked down at me and asked.

"OH… oh… it was nothing…"

The matron gave me a look that said she didn't believe me one bit, but turned around and started to walk away. I quickly got up, and looked at Outillisa and motioned for her to come here. When she was standing in front of me, I quickly looked in the matrons' direction, making sure she wasn't looking, but a few other owls were. I turned back towards Outillisa and wrapped my wing behind her and pulled her even closer and gave her a kiss as fast as possible.

When I pulled away, I turned back towards the matron with an innocent smile on my beak just as she turned around. I smiled wider as I heard Outillisa gasping for breath behind me, and I saw another owl snickering. As the matron continued to look at me suspiciously, she walked around a bend. I turned around to Outillisa, who was now smiling as her breathing had returned to normal. I pulled her close again, not noticing the matron walking back towards us. "You know, one thing I missed severely while we were with the Pure ones, no matter how short, was your smile." And I came closer and gave Outillisa slow kiss, savoring each second. _If it wasn't for both of Wolfs acts of courage, I wouldn't be seeing Outillisa again… I NEED to find him as soon as I get better._ I soon felt someone tap me on the back…

When I jumped violently, I not only broke our passionate moment, but I also fell on top of Outillisa. I turned around and saw the matron standing there with a smug look on her face, and a nut berry cup. I felt my feathers rise since she not only caught me breaking her rules, but from my awkward angle with Outillisa. I rolled over and off of her, and stood up. With great difficulty, I helped her up and faced the matron again, "um… hi?"

She pointed at Outillisa and said, "Out, and you," she pointed at me, "Drink this."

I looked at the cup, and said, "I think I'm all better," I pulled Outillisa into my side just as she started to walk away, "So can I go with her?"

The matron churred and said, "Sure…" I smiled, but dropped it when she added, "If you can drink this…"

_Is that all? I can do that…_

**-Five minutes later-**

Tyler was knocked out in his nest, and Outillisa was slowly being pushed out of the infirmary by the matron…

**(Ezlyryb's P.O.V.)**

"We had been observing him when he escaped, but he had been followed… when we had safely made it down towards him, we had killed the soldiers that were following him. I didn't personally see it, but my fellow guardians' had attempted to reach him… but he fell over the edge of a waterfall before they could save him. We had searched for three nights and days, and we still found no sign of him… I issued the command to head home, since we had no luck, and the additional signs of Pure one scouting parties had no such luck either. It is of my deepest regret to inform the parliament, that Wolf is most likely dead as of now…" I finished.

I watched as the parliament members took in my report, and with deep consideration, I suggested, "We can offer a warriors funeral… since we don't have his body…"

Everyone looked at me astonishingly, and I few looked stunned. An old owl that I never noticed before said, "Wouldn't that break young Spots heart? To know that her mate has died after he sacrificed himself for her? For a hatchling to grow up without its father is a great pain to any mothers' heart…"

The looks everyone had said they were ready to give their answers, but they seemed to be waiting for my response. I sighed heavily before saying, "Yes… it may very well break her heart. But would it be better for us to hide it from her until the funeral, or to let her know early, so she can recall he happier times?"

Many of my fellow parliament members nodded their heads, and King boron slammed his gavel down of the perch he was on and said, "Agreed, we must inform her before the funeral, and I believe a warriors funeral would be best in any case…"

I bowed my head as he said these words, and I heard him dismiss every owl present, and I slowly walked out, preparing to give the grave news to Spot…

* * *

><p><strong>(Soren's P.O.V.)<strong>

_May you live well under the care of Gluax, my good friend. You proved yourself a warrior, even to Twilight himself, and a thinker to Gylfie… my dear Gylfie. I don't know what I would do if you came to any harm…_

I watched as the few owls who knew Wolf closely gathered near a warrior's pennant, and bowed their heads in respect for the great owl that sacrificed his life. He had saved several owls he knew, and several he didn't, but he showed what a hero would do, and the sacrifice a friend would make, would do in his position. We had all offered our condolences to Spot, but she had continued to remain unresponsive. She was now the chief mourner at the funeral, and the one with the deepest wound affecting her. We had arrived at the tree at sundown, and now that it was midnight, the funeral was almost over.

Gylfie stepped up under my wing, and I lowered myself so I could be closer to her. I looked down as she said, "We should go comfort her you know… you were the last one to see him alive. It would probably mean a lot to her. I will come with you if I must…"

I nodded when she looked up at me, and I stepped away as we stretched our wings out, and gently guided down towards Spot, who was what Tyler had called, 'a waterworks.' After Outillisa had got him to tell her what that meant, she had cuffed him and scolded him soon afterwards. It wasn't until he had mentioned Wolf and how they exchanged jokes and expressions that she stopped… punishing… him for his remark.

When we had alighted down near Spot, I slowly walked up to her. I stopped, and reached a wing out to her, and when I placed my wing on hers, she spun around and buried her face into my chest. I heard her crying even louder now, and I swiveled my head and looked at Gylfie, who had a stunned, but remorseful look in her eyes. She nudged her wings into the air forward, and beaked **(mouthed)** 'go on'…

* * *

><p><strong>(Pure One Scout)<strong>

"You go search over there; I'm going to go check the nearby stream…" I ordered to the two others under my command. My gravelly voice cracked, and I struggled to remain airborne and awake as I flew towards the stream. Nyra had been keeping us on high alert for a top priority target for the past few days. The amount of scouts she sent out had reduced, but she still sent a few out every day and night. The crows had attacked us multiple times, but after we managed to kill twenty of them, they had finally decided to leave us alone.

While I was flying, I was looking down, trying to find anything of importance, so I could return to my nest and sleep. My glowing red eyes finally focused on something, and as it resembled a ball of feathers, I noticed the steam that seemed to coming off of it, and took a quick dive, heightening my senses, and becoming aware and alert. Before I hit the ground, I angled up. When I was a short distance from the now recognizable form of an owl, I landed, and slowly walked forward. The wings were covering its chest and stomach, but I could make out black specks among the sea of dark brown feathers.

Stopping when I was close to it, I lifted my sword, and poked the wet owl, and slowly moved its wings off of its abdomen…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few days now, and I was surprised and relieved I was still living. I had weakly dragged myself out of the water, and managed to find an exceptionally sharp stick. I was tired, cold, and wet. So I plopped myself onto the ground after I had done everything else. I had wrapped my wings over my spear and talons, so I would hide my weapon, and stay warm.

The sun had been drying me, and warming my body up slowly. I had drifted into a nap, but when something sharp poked me, I slowly started to wake up, but when I felt my wings being moved, I became alert. As my last wing came off, I shot open my eyes and looked up, and stabbed outwards, and impaled a soldier with glowing red eyes. I quickly scooted away, and the shocked face of the Pure one scout morphed into pain and anger. As he rolled over onto the ground, I noticed the sword he dropped from his talons. It was a standard issue, and it seemed rather dull, but if there was one scout, there was bound to be more. So I grabbed it, and sluggishly spread my wings, and took flight.

Warm drafts seemed to be numerous, so as I was rising, I started to preen my feathers, eliminating the weight from the water they held. I worked quickly, not caring about the numerous cuts u had, or the soreness and lagging motion they had. _Great… finished with one wing, now for the other. I should be a few hours from Ga'Hoole tree if I manage to perform that diving technique that falcons are so fond of._

I continued to rise higher and higher while I was working on my feathers, but a chilling breeze slammed into me, and I was shocked even more into alertness. I finished my other wing relatively quickly, and looked at my back, and saw the sun was drying it for me, and the water still on my stomach wasn't bothering me. I looked around me, and saw the Ga'Hoole Sea far away, along with Pure one scouts here and there, but none of them looking up. I smiled, and as I dove down, the wind was ripping through my feathers, and I was gaining speed.

I started to angle myself so I would be moving towards the sea, and was pleased by how much progress I was making when I felt another warmer breeze soaring past me. When I moved into that part of the sky, I zoomed off at an even better speed. I chuckled as I saw a stunned Pure one looking up at me. I know it probably isn't my best decision, but I opened my beak and yelled, "I'M NOT DEAD YET!"

He was soon behind me, and I saw the troops in front of me turn towards me, and I decided to plat a game I call chicken. I flew at the Pure one with my stolen sword ready, and dove down so I would get more speed, and get level with the enemy. I was approaching him, and the sea further behind him now, and I growled as I passed him… or her… _hard to tell with those masks and red eyes…_

I smiled as I watched the owl go yeep, and completely lost all sense of flight as it plummeted down towards the ground. It was now a free stretch towards the sea, but I dove down into the tree line so none of them could follow me. _If I can reach the sea, I have a straightaway flight. Let's see-he… if I fly out right now and climb until I can't any more, I should have enough speed to distance myself from the Pure Ones, AND reach the tree by midnight. It will be hard, but doable… I will need to head for the infirmary… this cut is becoming itchy…_

…

_ What is that? I never seen any fire besides at funerals, and at the forge where Bubo works… guess it won't hurt to go check it out before I head to the infirmary._ I tipped my feathers starboard, and angled my tail into a spiraling dive. "Ouch!" I dropped my sword as I turned my head behind me, and saw a cut I didn't notice before, right above the quills on my tail.

I looked back forward, and saw four familiar owls, and headed for their area. Twisting, turning, and rotating my head, I saw I was covered in dirt, blood along my belly and chest, and some mud along my back. I sighed as I shook my head, _my first day back… and I look horrible…_

When I landed, I was behind Gylfie. I noticed Soren had his wings wrapped around another owl that was crying hard into his feathers, and further away I saw Shale, who was standing next to another owl. Shale had a shocked look on her face as she was staring at me, like I was some sort of ghost. I walked up until I was next to Gylfie, and I asked, "S… So, who died?"

"Wolf did. He was captu-" she didn't look at me when she began, but when she looked at me, she asked, "Wolf…?"

"WOLF!" We both flinched, and I turned to see Shale looking at me with an excited look on her face. I was still getting over the fact everyone thought I was dead when someone tackled me, "OW! OOH-hoo-hoo… that hurt!"

As soon as I cried out, the other owl got off of me, and when I looked up, I saw Spot standing above me with a joyful, but sheepish grin on her face. I noticed the tears staining her face, and I reached up so I could wipe them from her face, but the pain from my wing erupted. I flinched and couldn't do anything as I felt my wing drop onto the dirt beneath it. Spot's face became worried instantly, but I couldn't notice from the pain that I was in.

I felt someone put a wing on my head, and someone said, "We need to get him to the infirmary, NOW!"

Weightlessness filled my stomach, and rushing air pushed my feathers down…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

That medicine I had taken earlier had finally worn off, and I was sitting in my nest wide awake, looking for something to do, or someone to bug… which was usually the matron. A great commotion was going on outside, and no one that was able to willing to go outside for me. I looked away from the entrance, and down at my feathers. _I wonder…_

Bending over, I grabbed a feather in my beak, and yanked my head up, "OW!" I rubbed the stinging area to rid it of the pain, and I noticed the matron watching me intently out of the corner of my eye. I opened my beak, and watched it drift down, twirling in the small current of air, until it landed on the floor. I looked at it for a second before tilting my head, and searing for a bigger feather. _Oh, there's one!_

I reached down, and saw the matron walking towards me again. I plucked another feather, and winced before turning back forward. I opened my beak, and watched as this bigger, heavier feather actually fell slower, until it too landed on the ground. I looked at my wing, and stretched it out, and placed my beak near another feather until someone shouted, "TYLER!"

I flinched, and instantly all my feathers tightened around my body. I ducked my head and held my wings close to my sides as I looked around the infirmary. I only saw a few owls watching either me, or someone to the right of me. So when I looked to my right, I saw the matron storming over to me with an angry and worried sheen in her eyes. "Oh shit!" I whispered under my breath and scrambled out of my nest. _It's now or never…!_

Running and flapping, I raced for the entrance, but skidded to a stop. The matron nearly crashed into me from behind, and I could faintly hear her yelling at me. When someone put a wing on my shoulder, a tear slid down my face, and I heard no more noise. I saw Wolf being carried by multiple owls, and he looked terrible.

The owls set Wolf down in front of me, and one of the bigger ones started talking to the matron as I walked up to Wolf, who was looking up at the ceiling painfully. When he noticed me, he looked at me and said, "Hey Tyler… I'm back." And he started chuckling.

"Wolf…" I shook my head in disbelief, the grinned widely, "You look like hammered shit!"

Wolf scoffed at me before he started laughing loudly. When he started coughing, he quickly calmed down with a weary expression, but looked at me with a grin of his own before saying, "You got that from that one game… didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "Maybe…"

We both share a calm chuckle, but when he flinched, and started withering in pain; I turned around and said, "MATRON! He needs help right now!"

I turned back towards Wolf, and said, "It is ok Wolf… you are safe now."

When the larger owls grabbed him and moved him, I quickly got out of their way, and watched them follow matron…

…

"How will he be?" I asked the matron as soon as she had finished wrapping Wolf in a sort of leaf. When I heard her sigh sadly, I knew it couldn't be good…

"He may die during the day…"

_ WHAT! He just got back… I can't believe we went through all that, and he might just die anyways…_

**A.N.: hope you all liked the extensively long chapter…**

** -will Wolf live or die?**

** -you guys like this chapter?**

** -' "hammered shit" ' is from Black Ops… XD**


	7. End?

**Chapter 7: Ending?**

**(Spot's P.O.V.)**

_ He's back… but he's almost dead… Why is Gluax so cruel…?_ I wiped the last remaining tears from my eyes; I had to remain vigil over Wolf while he slept, so I could alert the matron of when he would do better… or worse…

"Spot…?" I heard a sleepy voice quietly call out to me, and when I looked down, I still saw Wolf sleeping peacefully. I looked over at Tyler, who had just woken up, "Mmhm?"

"Don't worry about Wolf too much," as he yawned, I was about to fire back off at him for that, but he continued, "He is tougher than he looks. I trained with him when we were still… _Others_… so, he will be just fine… OH…" his facial expression grew surprised and worried, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Wolf…"

I spun around to see a stunned face of Wolf, who was standing up behind me with his wings stretched to the side. Beneath the shock, I could see the pain in his eyes as he said, "Through the horrible feeling I'm going through, it would have been worth it…" I wrapped my wings around his body, and pulled him into me as I felt his wings wrap around me. I pulled my head away to look into his once lustrous eyes, and felt a few tears stream down my face as I roughly pressed my beak into his, surprising him more, but he soon relaxed into it. Happiness was spinning around my gizzard, butterflies were lifting themselves into my stomach, and heat was flooding into my entire body. I squeezed Wolf even tighter while we were kissing, and I would have kept doing it also, if not for the flinch and winces coming from him.

After I pulled away, he landed on his back and muttered, "I don't know… that kiss was amazing… but the hug was excruciating. The pain and love just balanced each other out." For the first time since he sacrificed himself for us, a true smile crossed my beak as I felt myself giggle. I firm wing was placed on my shoulder, and I heard the matron saying, "First Outillisa, now _you_! Time for you to leave," she started pushing me towards the exit, "You ladies have got to leave the hurt owls alone…"

"But it was me that did it!" I heard Wolf say, and the matron and I turned around to see him standing up. "I think I'm all better now, so can I go?" I looked over at the matron, who put on a sly smile as she turned to go walk away.

"If you can drink this, then you are fine to leave." I sighed softly as I heard Tyler groan loudly. I looked at him and asked, "What is wrong?"

"The stuff she wants Wolf to drink is what she gave me; it knocks you out cold in five minutes tops. I was fighting to stay awake after a few seconds…" he replied. I gasped, and Wolf just grunted, I'm not sure in approval, or disappointment. We turned back towards the Matron as she came walking back holding a nut cup.

As she gave it to Wolf, he took it, and took a deep drink from it, and slowly lowered the cup. He stumbled towards Tyler's nest, and slowly sat down. His head turned away from the matron and I as I assumed he fell asleep, but I saw Tyler grin.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

When I was sure the matron couldn't see me, I slowly and quietly spit the nasty tasting liquid out, and whispered, "Sleep trick plan 'c'…"

I heard Tyler chuckle as he lightly poked me in the wing, and he said, "I think he's asleep already… can you check for me matron?"

I heard a sigh, and talons approaching. When I felt someone place a wing to my beak, I shot my eyes open and shouted, "BOO!"

"AHHHHH!"

Thunk…

"…oh… Gluax…" I said as I looked down at the unconscious form of the matron. I looked behind me to see Tyler rolling around as he was howling with laughter, and I looked towards Spot, who was standing there with a bewildered expression on her face. A few of the other owls in the infirmary were either too shocked to move, or churring loudly. I walked forward fast and grabbed Spot's wing in my own "Let's go! Before she wakes up…"

When we exited, we started to fly away, and I could still hear the laughter of the owls from the infirmary as a happy Outillisa flew below us towards the infirmary with Ezylryb flying next to her. Spot nudged into me and said, "Let's go home… I have something I want to ask you."

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I was still rolling around churring exceptionally loud when Outillisa poked her head down at me. I smiled up at her as I laughed some more, and heard a deep gruff voice ask, "Why is the matron unconscious lad, and where's Wolf?"

I looked over at the voice and stopped laughing when I saw Ezylryb's face. I quickly shot up and dusted my feathers off and put on a serious face on, "He went out with Spot today, and as for the matron," as I looked down at her now stirring body, I couldn't help but feel my beak twisting into a grin, no matter how hard I fought to keep a straight face, "We scared her…" and then I started laughing again.

The matron slowly stood up and looked around. _I bet this is gonna get me in so much trouble… but I gotta do it…_ "Hey matron," when she looked at me with a confused stare, I said, "Boo." She scowled deeply as the other owls started to Churr loudly, and as I predicted, I dove backwards as she attempted to slap me. I tripped over the edge of my nest, and fell backwards and hit my head hard on the floor.

…

Three faces were looking down at me, one looked concerned, one looked mad, and the last one had a neutral face on. They all kept staring at me, and I was starting to grow annoyed as they kept looking at me, "Will you stop it already!" the three faces backed away, and they all now had confused looks across their beaks.

I slowly stood up, and as I tripped, one of the owls grabbed me, and I pushed it away before backing away from the three of them. From what I could tell, the owl I had pushed away was female, and her eyes started to tear up, and she turned away as she started to cry. Even though I don't have any idea who she was, a pang went through my heart and I took a step forward and said, "Lady, I'm sorry if I have offended you, but I have no idea who you are." The beautiful owl looked back up at me, and while the two other owls slowly shifted on their talons I added, "now that I think about it, I don't even remember who I am… but you all seem familiar."

The oldest owl seemed to be a male, and he seemed to have a horrible deformity on his talons, along with his eye that wasn't quite opened all the way. He stepped forward, but I quickly stepped back. The one I had made cry seemed to step forward with hesitant movements. I didn't feel threatened, but I didn't like how she was getting closer. She continued to creep closer to me until our chests were almost touching, and as I looked into her eyes, they seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew her from. She wrapped her wings around me, and before I could react, she laid her head on my shoulder as she said, "Please Tyler, don't joke around… I'm not in the… mood… for you and Wolf to playing games with me right now…"

Carefully, and gently, I removed her from my body and backed away before saying, "You say my name is Tyler, but I don't know if that is true. If you get this other person, Wolf, maybe they can help me l find out who I am…" Before I knew it, she was out of this room we were in, leaving me with the two older looking owls, and a few owls around the room looking at me…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The pain was slowly leaving my body, and being replaced by blissfulness as I soared among the vines around the tree, following close behind Spot, who seemed to radiate with something that resembled happiness, but shimmers of nervousness also came from her. She had wanted to ask me something, but she still hadn't said a word since we left.

Our hollow was soon within sight, and the nervousness from Spot seemed to grow even more. I was about to ask her something, but she darted into the entrance of our hollow before I could open my beak. I sighed before I followed her into the hollow, and when I landed, she immediately gave me a hug, practically showering me with her nervousness now. she pulled away and said, "That night you were captured… when you said we were mates…" she stepped away from me and turned her back to me before talking again, this time in barely a whisper, "Do you really want to become mates?"

I staggered backwards as the words hit my ears, and a full force of emotions started to howl in my ears, screaming their individual responses. Without my knowing, I started to say slowly, "Yes…" the words of every emotion were still blocking out everything else, and it seemed if only a strong wind was blowing past my ear slits, blocking out every sound with a deafening roar. I don't know why, but Spot snapped her head towards me with a huge smile plastered on her beak as I said unknowingly again, "Only if you want too however…"

She flew at me and tackled into me before kissing my multiple times, and by now, my hearing had returned, with my only emotion showing was caring. Spot gave me a particular kiss that made my stomach do a flip as she slowly pulled away. I sighed contentedly, and before she could kiss me again, I heard a female voice call, "Wolf, I need your hel… OH!" I felt all my feathers rise up, and saw the same happening with Spots. I beaked around her head, and saw Outillisa standing there, but looking the other way. She said, "Wolf… Tyler can't remember anything…"

When she said that, I sighed explosively and asked, "Did he hit his head?"

She slowly nodded, and I whispered so only Spot could hear me, "I gotta go fix this Spot… sorry." She nodded, but before I could get up, she made my stomach do another flip. When I was up, I was looking at her with a grin before walking up to Outillisa and saying, "Let's get going…"

I sped off towards the infirmary, and rushed into it as I came near it. _Ok, there he is…_ I walked up to Tyler, who seemed to be panicking and trying to back away. "Calm down Tyler, your amnesia kicked in again; that means you lost your memory… again…" I turned and faced Outillisa, "Give him a kiss… that should jog some of his memories… maybe those sparks his wings used to do will work again."

"Uh… um… n… no. NO. I don't know her; I'm not just going to _kiss_ her!"

"Oh, and do that little rub trick he taught you too…" I added. I turned back to Tyler, and said, "Don't you want your memories back?"

As he opened his beak, Outillisa flew past me and ran her finger down his chest, causing green sparks to dance, and as she tickled, a swear lighting struck his body. His eyes snapped slightly towards me, and recognition spread across his face, and then Outillisa pressed her beak to his. _Payback is a bitch…_

"AWWWWW! How sweeeeetttt!" I said with a little kids tone. I laughed as Tyler turned bright red, and Outillisa pulled away quickly, her being a deeper shade of red. I laughed louder as Tyler crumpled to the floor. I walked up to him and said, "Sorry Tyler, but Outillisa…" I lowered my voice, "Walked in on Spot and I while we were kissing," I raised my voice now, "And your amnesia had come back also…"

"Haha… yea, thanks…" he said back.

"Oh, and Tyler… get well soon. We have to talk to the King and Queen today… I have an idea on how to end the Pure One Anarchy…" I said. I watched as apprehension crossed Outillisa's face, and a hint of restrained anger crossed Tyler's beak…

* * *

><p><strong>-Five Months Later-<strong>

I looked over at Tyler and as he nodded, I looked behind us, and saw a pleasing sight; twenty heavily armed and armored guardians' were standing and waiting for us to give our orders to them. It had been hard, but I had convinced the King and Queen to grant us a chance to train troops, and attack the Pure Ones when the time presented itself. I had trained all the twenty owls in my tactics, and Tyler had done the same. All these owls had learned to respect us over time, and they all had equal skill to us, which was a hard task to do. I opened my beak and said, "This is the night! We will finally end the Tranny of the evil owls known as Pure Ones. They have caused many owl kingdoms trouble throughout time, and we will finally end the anarchy they have created. Do not attack any crows you happen to see," mummers went through the small group, "for I have managed to negotiate a war pact with the crows to help us in this attack. We will also be receiving the help of a few eagles, and a few wolves as well. We will win this battle, and finally free all the owl kingdoms from the fear they have been experiencing for all this time." I looked up towards a tree branch, and saw Outillisa and Spot both observing our soon to be departure.

"When we arrive at the mainland, we will fly and wait at a designated waiting area… we will fight for the valor, tranquility, and freedom of every owl that can't, or has died from the Pure Ones… Now!" we looked at each other, and shouted, "LETS FLY!"

**A.N.: I know, weak ars ending… but seriously, I couldn't write anymore… I was barely fighting the writer's block I was getting. I was planning on including the fighting scene in this story, but who knows… some other writer might do that for me, or I will make a sequel to this sequel XD.**

**Seriously though, thanks for everybody's great reviews! Sorry for the weak ending, but I was experiencing writers block…**


End file.
